Las Brujas Doradas
by noeli
Summary: Las Brujas Doradas son cuatro amigas muy unidas con un gran secreto que nada mas llegar a Hogwarts desde Beuxbatons se encuentran con unos duros rivales:¡Los Merodeadores!
1. Presentacion

En todo grupo hay un cerebrito

Ellos:

-¡Me he quedado dormido!¡Por merlín como es posible!

Ellas:

-¡Me quedado frita! ¡Ósea es imposible!

En todo grupo hay un macarrilla

Ellos:

-¡Quien es el mejor espejito!

Ellas

-¡Ojalá se partiera este maldito espejo!

En todo grupo hay una cabecilla:

Ellos:

-¡Sal de baño o te saco yo!

Ellas:

-¡Deja de maldecir al espejo y sal!

No hay tres sin cuatro:

Ellos:

(Ronquidos)

Ellas:

-Ya están tardando esas tres

Estos son los grupos:

Ellos

Los Merodeadores

Ellas

Las Brujas Doradas


	2. Capitulo 1 Encuentro en el anden

Capitulo 1 Encuentro en el anden

-¿Se puede saber porque habéis tardado James?-pregunto Remus

-¡La culpa es de Canuto que no había forma de sacarlo del espejo!-explico James

-¿Por qué no habéis venido antes Beatriz, ósea?-pregunto María

-¡La culpa es de Siniestra no había manera de que dejara de maldecir el espejo!-explico Beatriz

-Dejar ya de discutir o os vais a enterar-las amenazo Esperanza era la mas bajita de las cuatro y por eso la llamaban Chikita y como era chilena le venia muy bien

-Vale, vale Espe no te enfades-dijo Bea un poco asustada era bastante debiducha a pesar de parar las Quaffles si problemas a pesar de que las lanzaban con fuerza pero en las peleas Alitas preferiría tener alas e irse volando-Enga vamos a buscar un compartimiento-

-Que sea el ultimo-pidió o mejor dicho ordeno Noe-chan siempre así tan solitaria incluso con sus amigas con razón la llamaban Siniestra-Así no habrá jaleo y podré leer tranquila-

-Que pasa en este tomo ¿no será otra vez en el que combaten Sakura e Ino?-pregunto Bea sabiendo la respuesta

-Tu lo has dicho-dijo sacando el manga

-¿Qué te cuentas Brujita-pija? As estado en Sevilla con tu abuela-pregunto Bea dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos negro tez pálida y pelo oscuro que le sacaba diez centímetros o mas

-Pues bien mi mamá me compro un traje muy wapo-dijo emocionándose-Y yo estaba fashion con el la verdad-

Bea no supo que decir la moda no le interesaba mucho y conociendo a su amiga el vestido sería rosa chicle un color muy cursi según ella,

Chikita y Sinietra. Se coloco bien las gafas y se fijo en el ultimo compartimiento ¡genial estaba vacío! Aunque se dio cuenta que la gente les miraba extrañados y murmurando las cuatros chicas ni se inmutaron ya estaba demasiado acostumbradas sobretodo Bea. Cuando no eran las gafas era por su pelo permanentado; ósea como diría Maria con rizos no naturales sino que se lo hicieron en la peluquería; pero el pelo liso le era muy aburrido mas de la mitad de las niñas de Beuxbatons lo llevaban igual sin contar las que no lo conseguían ni con las planchas y optaban por llevarlo recogido.

Las chicas se sentaron y cada una se puso a leer algo Noe-chan su comic, Mary Corazón de Bruja, Espe otro comic de Naruto, Bea saco un libro y una revista de Quidditch por si se cansaba una poco de la lectura, lo cual uno pensaría que seria normal teniendo en cuenta que se lo debía de haber leído mas de treinta veces pero esos libros enganchaban

Pasado un rato oyeron unos ruidos, que fueron siendo cada vez mas estridentes. Al parecer eran unas chicas gritando como locas.

-Pero que coño pasa ahí fuera-dijo Noe hablando lo mas vulgar que podía como cada vez que se enfadaban

-Ni puta idea Noe-chan-dijo Bea casi sin pensar a ella no le gustaba mucho decir palabrotas pero las decía para sentirse mas cercana a Noe-chan y también cuando no podía mas

-¡Lo siento preciosas pero los Merodeadores tiene que planear sus próximas trastadas!-dijo una voz de chico en un tono seductor

-Parece que hay unos chulos de ligoteo delante de nuestra puerta-dijo Espe enojada

-Pero su nombre no es un poco loser-dijo Mary haciendo una "L" con la mano delante de la boca-Los Merodeadores, el nuestro es mejor

-El nuestro es un poco cursi Brujita-pija-dijo Bea sabiendo las próximas palabras

-¡Pues se te ocurrió a ti Bea!-dijo señalándola con el dedo

-Tenia once años cuando se me ocurrió ¿vale?-respondió a su amiga-A esa edad aun jugaba con las Barbies

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a cuatro chicos, tendrían su misma edad. El que iba en medio tenia ojos avellana y pelo negro azabache totalmente despeinado y gafas como Bea, pero mientras que las de la chica eran modernas pues se las compro hace seis meses las del chico eran algo antiguas redonditas valían mas para un niño, a su derecha había un chico una poco mas alto con el pelo también negro pero no tan oscuro tenia unos ojos azul grisáceos y miraba a las chicas con interés y desconcierto, el de la izquierda tenia el pelo castaño claro y ojos miel y era algo pálida como Maria, aunque su tono era mas enfermizo, y de repente apareció un chico regordete rubio con algo de pinta de idiota

-¿Qué hacéis en nuestro compartimiento?-pregunto el de las gafas mirándolas

-Perdón pero has dicho "vuestro compartimiento"-no era una pregunta-Cuando me fije en este compartimiento no había ni una hormiga-

-Este ha sido nuestro compartimiento desde el primer año ricitos-dijo Sirius mirando a la chica de ojos chocolate-No tenemos que estar para que se vea que es nuestro

-Primero: no me llames ricitos tengo un nombre...

-Pero no lo se

-...segundo:-dijo Bea no haciendo caso de la interrupción-No hay nada que indique que sea "vuestro"

-Déjamelos a mi Alitas no te hacen caso como siempre-dijo Noe-chan levantándose y enfrentándose al ojiazul-Mira el nombre de mi amiga ahora no importa pero no puedes llamarla ricitos si no quieres que te corte las piernas...y lo de en medio

-Yo que tu le haría caso-dijo Mary asustada mirando a Noe-chan sacando la varita-Nunca hace amenazas falsas

-¡Ja!¡Que lo intente!-dijo Sirius diciendo con especial enfasis la ultima palabra.

-Eso me suena a reto...-dijo Noe-Chan con una sonrisa que sus amigas conocian muy bien.

-Noelia,ya,osea,para,vas a terminar mal-le advirtio Maria levantandose.

-Por una vez estoy con Mary,para ya-dijo Bea levantandose y empezando a sacar la varita.

-Dejadlo,quiero ver como acaba esto-dijo Espe con una medio sonrrisa y jalandolas para que se sentaran de nuevo.


	3. Capitulo 2 Merodeadores VS Brujas Dorada

Capitulo 2 Merodeadores VS Brujas Doradas empieza el enfrentamiento

-¡Depulso!-grito Noe-chan haciendo que Sirius acabara saliendo despedido  
-Punto para Las Brujas Doradas-dijo Espe riendo viendo como Sirius se levantaba sorprendido nunca antes una chica le había echado una encantamiento, a nos ser que fuera para que se pegara a ellas.

-¿Las Brujas Doradas? Que nombre mas cursi-dijo James-A la que se le ocurrió debía de haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza-  
-Pues el vuestro es bastante cutre-dijo Bea levantándose para enfrentándose a James-Y que sepas que se me ocurrió cuando era pequeña  
-¡Eso no es excusa!-grito James solo Lily Evans se le había enfrentado y no quería mas en la lista  
-¡Si es excusa niñato de mierda!-grito Bea que ya empezaba a ponerse roja y a temblar-¡Y ahora lárgate si no quieres acabar igual o peor que tu amigo!  
-¡Por la cara que pones lo veo imposible!  
-¡¡¡¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!!!!

En el umbral de la puerta estaba una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes mirando a todos con furia

-¡Mira Evans estas chicas se han metido en nuestro compartimiento sin permiso!-explico James-Y encima van y le echan un encantamiento a Sirius  
-Pues no me parece tan grave por lo que dices están chicas estaban antes y este compartimiento nunca había sido vuestro Potter-dijo la pelirroja  
-Lo que yo decía-dijo Bea-Y como os dijimos antes largo, no mejor, ¡hombres fuera!  
-No me pienso mover-dijo James  
-Mirar "Merodeadores" os habéis ganado unas buenas rivales-dijo Espe sacando la varita.

-¡Queréis parar!¡Ósea, que lo dejéis!-dijo de una Mary sin respirar-¡El compartimiento es grande!¡Ósea ,se puede compartir!  
-¿¡¿COMO?!?-exclamaron todos los presentes, menos Remus, Lily y ,por supuesto, Mary.  
-¡Tu estas majara!¡¿no?!-dijeron casi al unísono Noe-Chan y Sirius, para luego mirarse sorprendidos, y luego volver sus caras hacia otro lado con cara de enfado(Todo eso a la vez).  
-A mi no me parece tan mala idea...-dijo Lupin-Es mas, me parece la mejor solución.  
-Lupin, yo no lo habría dicho mejor-dijo la pelirroja-.Así que, venga ,a compartir se ha dicho.  
Y ahí fue donde parte del cerebro del compartimiento del tren se fue, dejando solos a los dos grupos ahora rivales.  
-Bueno...¿No le ibas a pegar a alguien, Espe?-dijo Noe-Chan una vez Lily hubo desaparecido.  
-¡Ah!¡Si!¡Es verdad!-dijo Espe apuntando al chico con cara de idiota con su varita.  
-¡Eh! Ni se os ocurra pelearos aquí-advirtió Maria  
-Tiene razón Chikita no hay espacio para que le des una paliza a este idiota-dijo Bea tan tranquila  
-Te as salvado por poco Colagusano-dijo Sirius  
-¿Colagusano?-dijeron las cuatro amigas juntas  
-Y yo que creía que el apodo mas cutre del mundo era el mío-dijo Bea impresionada-A saber como son los otros  
-Oye Ricitos no te metas-dijo Sirius levantándose para enfrentarse a las chicas  
-Pues no me llames Ricitos-replico Bea apuntándole con la varita.

Y el viaje en el tren siguió con mas peleas sin sentido, llegando ambos grupos con mas de un individuo herido(Sirius y Colagusano en un bando ,Noe-Chan y Espe en el otro) a Hogwarts, separándose en ese momento para lo que pensaban que seria un buen rato.  
En un rato empezó la selección, entre las cuales ,las únicas con mas de 11 años eran nuestras queridas amigas.  
-Bien, primero empecemos con las nuevas estudiantes-dijo una profesora de rostro severo llamada Minerva McGonagall-.Borbonada, Esperanza.  
La chilena subió al taburete y, nada mas tocarle la cabeza, sintió como una voz le hablara.  
-Valentía y coraje sin igual, joven leona.  
-¿Como?¡Sal de mi cabeza ,carajo!  
-Y muchas agallas por lo que veo ,no cabe duda de que deberías estar en...  
-¡Gyffindor!-estallo al fin el sombrero.  
Toda la mesa Gyffindor estallo en aplausos destinados a Espe, excepto el grupillo que todos sabemos.  
-Pitt ,Maria-continuo la profesora McGonagall una vez Espe se hubo sentado.  
-¡Guau!¡No hay duda de que estamos frente a una verdadera águila!  
-La casa de los inteligentes,¿no?  
-Si, pero sin embargo yo creo que mereces estar en...  
-¡Gyffindor!  
La segunda vez que la casa Gyffindor estallo en aplausos, esta vez incluso Los Merodeadores(Con ella se ve que no tuvieron mucho roce).  
xxxx  
-Speelers, Beatriz.  
-Otra leona ,se ve que los Gryffindor están de suerte esta noche.  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Simplemente que vas a estar en...  
-¡Gryffindor!  
Y esa fue la tercera vez que la casa Gyffindor estallo en aplausos, y la segunda vez que Los Merodeadores no hicieron ni el amago.  
Cuando Bea paso por al lado de Noe-Chan le susurro, lo suficiente fuerte para que los demás se enterasen:  
-Suerte.  
-La voy a necesitar...-susurro tan bajito que ni su amiga la oyó.  
La chica de ojos chocolateados se sentó entre Mary y Espe, quien ya le guardaba sitio a Noe-Chan, justo delante de Los Merodeadores.  
-Me apuesto lo que sea a que entra en Slytherin-oyó que le decaí Sirius a James.  
-Es hija de muggles, dudo que pueda-les dijo Mary, quien se mostraba un pelin indignada.

-Zedlund, Noelia-dijo la profesora Mcgonagal.  
Siniestra se sentó en el taburete y empezó a oír aquella voz.  
-Vaya, vaya, una Zedlund ,hacia tiempo que no me topaba con nadie de tu familia ,Slytherins puros.  
-Por favor ,yo no soy como ellos, no me ponga allí.  
-Lo siento ,bonita, pero aquí decido yo ,y estarás en...  
-¡Slytherin!  
La casa Slytherin estallo en aplausos para recibir a la nueva miembro de la casa.  
-¡QUE!-gritaron Espe, Bea, y Mary al unisimo  
-¡Pero que le pasa al Sombrero ese!-exclamo Espe indignada  
-Lo mismo digo-dijo Bea enojada-Siniestra es la primera bruja en su familia  
-No me lo creo-replico Sirius-Los Zedlund son mas Slytherins que los Malfoy  
-Tu no te hagas el listo con nosotras, hombre ya-dijo Mary señalándole con el dedo  
-Para lo que sepáis casi me comprometen con esa chica cuando tenia siete años-les contó Sirius  
-Si claro y yo en realidad soy una vampira-dijo Espe  
-Si no os lo creéis preguntárselo  
-Mejor mañana Chikita-dijo Mary-Después del banquete estaremos agotadas  
-Es cierto-dijo Bea con amargura en su voz sabia que los de su casa y lo de la de Noe no se llevaban nada bien  
-Siento lo de vuestra amiga-dijo una voz  
-Valla susto me has dado Evans-saltó James-Con una belleza tan grande delante mía  
-Desgraciadamente este era el único sitio libre-replico Lily mirando con enojo a Espe  
-Ahora que vamos a hacer con Noe en otra casa, ósea se acabaron las guerras de almohadas y aprovechar para pintarle las uñas de rosa a Noe-dijo Mary casi sin pensar  
-¡Sabia que eras tu la de las uñas!-salto Bea enfadada-Y yo voy tres años tragándome los enfados de Noe-chan pensando que era yo quien se las pintaba en broma  
-Sorry Beita-dijo Mary-Pero es que le quedaba tan fashion  
-¡Ni fashion ni falso!-exclamo Bea casi sacando fuego por la boca-¡Mañana después de preguntarle vas tu y se lo cuentas con tu propia boquita!

Una vez el banquete hubo acabado ,cada uno se fue a su sala común y se fueron a sus habitaciones. A Bea, Mary y Espe les toco en la misma habitación junto con Lily, sin embargo, Noe-Chan no tubo tanta suerte y le toco con las tres hermanas Black, Narcisa, Bellatrix y Arabella.  
Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, las LBD se volvieron a reunir por cinco minutos antes de las primeras clases(Que les tocaba cada una por un lado).  
-A ver, Noelia Megan Zedlund,¿que es eso de que en tu familia son todos sangre limpia?-le pregunto muy enojada Espe señalándola con el dedo.  
-Pues eso, todos sangre limpias, Slythering y un poco hijos de puta (incluida yo)-dijo Noe-Chan abrazándose a si misma-.Lo cierto es que no pensaba decíroslo.  
-Siniestra,¿Y es verdad lo que nos ha dicho ese tío?-le pregunto Bea una vez LBD estuvo completamente reunido.  
-¿Quien?¿El gafotas, el ratón, el enfermito o el ojos-azules?-pregunto Noe-Chan haciéndose la distraída.  
-El...el ojos azules-le contesto Bea.  
-¿Y que os ha dicho?-pregunto de nuevo Noe-Chan.  
-Que casi te comprometen con el cuando tenia siete años-dijo Bea ya un poco harta de su amiga.  
-¿¡QUE!?¡Ese tío esta loc...!¡Un momento!¿¡Ese no será Sirius Black?!


End file.
